PRANK!
by kazunexkarinlovr
Summary: this is a story about karin being bord and needing something to do so she pranks kazune who pranks her back in a mean way, read to find out what happens! hurt and comfort also in it!
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Kazunexkarinlovr here! I hope you enjoy my story! It's a one shot (I think) but I might make another chapter when this is over, -.- hmmm…

Anyway, let the cavalry loose and on to the story! (trumpets and men on horses running awkwardly in different directions, me fleeing from the funny farm van yelling 'you'll never catch me alive!')

Chapter.1?

(no ones p.o.v.)

"argh!" Karin yelled as she fell to the floor. Kazune was above her fisting his hands.

"graaa! Women are so weak! Get up!" he screamed with frustration.

Karin crawled along the floor away from the tantrum throwing kazune, while she crawled she came across an ant. Smiling evilly she let it crawl onto her finger, jumped up and threw it in kazune's face.

His eyes went wide for a second then he passed out. Karin started to laugh and threw the little insect aside before walking over to kazune and leaning down to see if he was alright.

His eyes shot open and he grabbed her, then threw her to the side and pinned her down looking angry. He had both of her hands pinned above her head and his legs cradled hers. he was about to say something but Karin jerked her leg up in surprise and caught him off guard.

He fell sideways letting go of her hands and curled into a painful ball. Karin sat up and looked at him in surprise and realized what she did.

"oh my god! Kazune-kun I am so sorry!" she grabbed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back, unraveling his tight position.

He was breathing heavily and trying to even it out. He looked at Karin and grabbed her shoulder to help himself sit up. He glared at her then wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Karin, you will pay for what you just did. maybe not now, maybe not later, but you. Will. Pay." He hissed as he shot out every word. He kissed her jaw before getting up and leaving to go to the shower's.

Karin just stared in disbelief at him. Then got up to go to the showers as well. In the shower Karin couldn't help but feel bad at what she did to kazune…even if it was just an accident, she shook her head and got out of the bath.

(karins p.o.v.)

Its been a few days since I saw kazune-kun. He was always in the basement now, I only ever saw him for when he came to eat or go to the bathroom and a little bit of training.

Its Saturday and I am bored! Himeka went back to England today and took Q-Chan with her. shi-Chan was taking a nap and got cranky when ever I tried to play with her.

I decided to play a little prank on kazune-kun. I went outside and went to a nearby store to purchase a fake spider that was big.

I took the spider and dangled it from a thin wire in the hallway in front of kazune's study. I accidentally hit the wall and made a loud thud in the hallway so I hid around the corner and peeked out.

(Kazune's p.o.v.)

I was working when I heard a loud 'thud' upstairs in the hallway. I started to get worried that Karin got hurt so I got up to go investigate.

I opened the door and came face-to-face with a spider!

I passed out…

(karins p.o.v.)

kazune passed out and was going to fall down the stairs, I immediately pushed him the other way so he fell on his side. I got rid of the fake spider and crouched over the fainted kazune.

"…kazune-kun…" I said poking his face. I thought he was gonna scream and run but I wasn't expecting this…

I tried again but this time I put my hand on his stomach and put my ear to his chest to see if he had a heart attack and died.

…nope, he was alive, and judging by the way my hand and head moved he was breathing too. I lifted my head and poked kazune's face again…nothing.

This time I got frustrated and poked his ticklish spot which was right about where the sensitive skin over the kidneys would be.

His eyes jerked open and he started laughing as I tickled him some more. He started laughing so hard he was crying. Before he did anything I stopped and he layed there giggling.

Once he stopped he looked up at me—who was hovering over him—and just looked.

"…what?" I finally asked.

"…you have beautiful eyes…" he said staring intently at me. He finally sat up and put his forehead to mine, eyes still open and staring into mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

He kissed the corner of my mouth and then finally broke eye contact by kissing my neck. He murmured something that I didn't hear, he said it again louder and in my ear.

"your eyes are so pretty, like giant emeralds." He kissed my cheek and trailed butterfly kisses until his lips met mine. He gently nudged against my mouth until I let him enter. He moaned his approval before deepening the kiss and making me whimper with the need to kiss him until we had to go to bed.

He broke the kiss to catch his breath and I caught mine. He lowered his head until he could lave at my neck and suck there, he kept that up until I had a couple hickeys on my neck.

(kazune's p.o.v.)

I moaned at the sight of the hickeys on her neck. I loved Karin so much, I wanted to marry her and have a kid with her, maybe more than one if she agrees.

I turned my attention to the crook at her neck and started kissing her there.

She turned her head and made it to where I couldn't so I lifted my head to gaze into her eyes. I remembered something then…spider!

My eyes widened then I looked up and around. Karin blushed and got up to go to her room. I sat there panting and started to blush myself—realizing Karin must have done something—until I got up and followed her.

I leaned against her door frame and watched her walk around her room in a flustered way. I walked inside and pulled her into a hug. I kissed her forehead and gave her a sweet smile before turning and walking out of the room. Smirking.

She was gonna pay.

Three days later;

(kazune's p.o.v.)

I was trying to figure out how to prank Karin back…

BUT WHAT CAN I DO! I have nothing to work with on her, the bug trick would be stupid and the fake bloody nose could stain my skin red, Putting green slime in the ketchup is a waste of ketchup, putting a puddle of water on her bathroom floor would make her barf so Q-Chan wouldn't be happy about it once he got back from England, and putting a bucket of water mixed with worms, cabbage, and chunky/watery peanut butter would make her cry.

I went through a—long—list and settled on a normal bucket of water.

It was February and it was cold out but the weather man said it was a ten percent chance of snow out of a hundred percent.

The bucket was ready and I hid inside the living room, trying to act natural. Karin went to town to drop off a letter at the post office for Himeka.

I heard her open the front door and a thud with a splash followed. The door closed but she didn't enter, the automatic lock was triggered with the slam and my guess was she fell down when the door slammed shut, locking her outside.

Karin was such a klutz.

Two minutes passed and there was finally a faint knock on the door. I looked outside and was horrified to find a small layer of snow.

I immediately ran to the door and opened it to find a shivering Karin with a cut on her forehead from the bucket. I figured this was the time to lie.

I grabbed Karin and she fell limply into my arms, cold.

I took her upstairs and ran a hot bath for her, I blushed at what I was about to do, I helped her peel her stiff, wet clothing off and got her into the bath. I bolted as soon as I did that and as soon as I was out of the room I leaned against the door and wonder why? Why did the weatherman have to be right, of all times. Why!

I waited for a couple minutes before steeling myself and cracked the door open to ask; "are you okay?"

A slight movement in the water told me she was trying to warm up then she said; "…yeah…"

"okay…" I said blushing and trying to figure out a story to tell her, I tried to shut the door but a hand caught the other side and opened it.

Karin was wearing a towel so I took that as an 'okay' sign. She walked out and shut the door behind her to help the steam not escape.

Looking at me she asked; "why was there a bucket of water on the door?" I stared at her blushing while murmuring something about michiru always barging in and putting a surprise on the door for him and that I had just thought of it when she left and I forgot she wasn't here for a moment.

She nodded her head before looking away and going back into the bathroom, she pulled me along and closed the door behind us before walking up to me and putting her hands on my stomach and kissing me tenderly, I closed my eyes and savored her before she unexpectedly pushed me and made me fall into the bath.

She perched at the edge between my legs and said; "listen and listen good kazune kujyou, I know when your lying and I know it was payback for the bug, but if you humiliate me again by making me soaking wet and outside with snow then you are out of your flippin' mind!" she yelled. Before turning and leaving for her room to get a new set of clothes. I yelled after her saying; "I'm surprised you even figured it out you stupid woman!"

I crawled out and threw my soaked shirt to the side before hunching over and cursing myself, this was exactly what I didn't want was for her to hate me.

I walked to my room to change pants and get another shirt before going down to my study to cool off my anger.

I didn't react that way with the bug prank, even though I tried to get away with it by lying and taking my time before opening the door for her but I still did what any responsible person would have done and—despite the awkwardness—I unclothed her and warmed her up as fast as I could so she wouldn't get sick…

I blushed as I sat down to work on my homework for tomorrow.

(karins p.o.v.)

"what a jerk!" I ranted to my cat shi-Chan.

I sat at my vanity in my bathroom and fiercely brushed my hair, shi-Chan sat on the counter curled up and looking at me with a confused look.

"karrrrrrrin-chan why don't you just go down and talk to the 'jerrrrrrrrrk' who pulled that prrrrrrrrrank" shi-Chan said. (shi-Chan doesn't know its kazune because Karin kept calling him different names as she ranted)

"I cant just do that! All I am doing is avoiding him, that's the plan!" I yelled.

"then why not tell kazune-kun then" shi-Chan said unaware.

"why! Its him I'm talking about!" I yelled as I picked shi-Chan up and shook her furiously back and forth, while ranting and calling kazune every name in the book. I hugged shi-Chan after I was done and said; "its not that I'm mad about the prank, it's the way he thought he had to lie to me…"

Finally I set shi-Chan down—who had anime swirls in her eyes—and started crying. Feeling beat down and defeated.

(shi-Chan's p.o.v.)

alrrrighty then…

karrrin started crying and I decided I wanted kazune to have a piece of my mind. I am the goddess of victorrry and I rrrrefuse to see someone in my prrrresence feel defeated!

I walked to the basement door, jumped and grabbed the door knob before twisting, turning and leaping down to paw open the door. Once inside I went down the steps carefully and turned the corner to see kazune at his desk, fuming to himself. I walked in and he looked at me with surprise, all trace of anger gone.

"Nike, what are you doing down here?" he asked.

I cut my eyes at him and jumped onto the table before sitting on his homework.

"hey, I have to finish my homework before school tomorrow. I cant—"

I silenced him with a swift scratch to the wrist. He winced and looked at me with a confused look. I finally started.

"kazune-kun, how could you pull such a prrrrank and then lie to karrrin-Chan!"

"oh, so you've come here to yell at me for something that isn't my fault! I got her back for the first prank an—"

"it's not that! It's the fact you thought you had to lie to herrrrrr! She isn't mad about the prrrank it's the lie!" I yelled.

He looked at me, surprised then looked down "s-she said that?" he whispered.

"of courrrse, karrrin-Chan is up in herrr rrroom crrrying herrr eyes out! She still loves you, ya'know!" I said.

"I know I know I KNOW!" kazune yelled at me as he jumped from his chair "you think I don't love her?" he said pointing at me, I was backing up. "you think I don't love my future wife?" he said rounding the table,(this is after kamichama Karin chu) following me. "I'll tell you what, I _do_ love her and I don't care what you think but I do! It isn't my fault that she thinks that I don't!" he finally grabbed me and pinned me to the table. "you cant handle how much I love Karin, she is the most wonderful, loving, beautiful, sweet…" his voice started to get softer as he said the list and he removed his hand to go sink back into his chair and bury his head in his hands.

His shoulders moved as if he was crying and I jumped down off of the table to go back upstairs.

I made kazune regret what he did and possibly to the point where he will apologize…

Mission accomplished!

(kazune's p.o.v.)

I sat in the basement alone and crying. Trying to calm down and pull myself together.

It killed me to think Karin was upstairs doing the same with no success and no one to help her. shi-Chan was right, I needed to treat Karin with more respect and I especially needed to quit the sexism and lies.

(Karin's p.o.v.)

I was curled up on my bed crying, shi-Chan left and now I had no one to talk to.

I heard the door open and close but I didn't look to see who it was. A pair a strong arms hugged my waist and pulled me into a warm embrace. Kazune put me in his lap and he leaned against the bed's head board with pillows at his back, I hugged him and cried into his shoulder while he rubbed my back and whispered comforting words in my ear.

Finally I stopped crying and looked up into his eyes, he looked at me too.

He put his free hand on my cheek and rubbed the salty wetness away, he leaned down and pressed his lips softly against mine. He broke the kiss and whispered; "I'm sorry for lying, it was uncalled for" he kissed my cheek and then whispered "I promise, I'll try to change for the better but I understand if you don't want to be around me until then" he kissed my forehead and then buried his face in my neck, moving his hand away.

I looked down and saw a tear slid down his face and was making its way to his shirt collar. I used my finger to wipe it away and threaded my hands into his silky hair.

It was a pale silvery blond, I liked it.

I brought his face back up to mine and captured his lips with mine, he accepted my kiss and looked into my eyes. I saw love and affection reflecting in them and he broke the kiss and put his forehead to mine.

Kazune was my future husband and I will forgive him, the thought of him leaving made me grab his shirt and cling to it while burying my face in his neck.

He wrapped his arms around me, getting the hint and chuckled.

"don't worry, I'll never leave you…never in forever!" he rhymed, trying to lighten the mood and made me laugh.

"never in forever…" I repeated and quietly we both drifted off to sleep.

The

End!

If you want me to make an extra chapter in what Michi found when he barged in after they fell into a food coma (kidding, kidding!) then tell me in your reviews please!

So far I've enjoy all of the stories of kamichama Karin, your all such wonderful writers XD I'll try my best in my future stories! and if you don't like them please be gentle when saying so, but I don't mind if you hate em' I get enough rejection, anyway, on to another story! (runs away to find another spot while the funny farm sets chase).


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks for voting!

I had all of my reviews say yes so far so I'm gonna give you PRANK! Part two, this is where Michi barges in and see's them asleep. Anyway, enjoy. (hugs big fat cat and runs around in circle avoiding the funny farms nets).

Chapter.2!

(michi's p.o.v.)

"tally ho!" I yelled opening the front door only to be welcomed by nothing, I walked upstairs and peeked in kazune's room feeling disappointed he wasn't there.

I walked to the basement and the lights were off and kazune or Karin wasn't here either! I almost cried with the thought they left me all alone but the sound of a slight snore had me stop in my tracks by hanozano-sans room. I smirked and cracked the door open to find a sleeping kazune hugging a sleeping Karin.

I snickered and held up a camera to take a picture, the flash made kazune stir a moment before hugging Karin tighter and sighing with satisfaction, Karin just snuggled closer and hid her face in his chest while sighing with satisfaction as well.

I snickered some more and whispered a count down.

"…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" I jumped on the bed yelling; "…ZERO!" and kazune and Karin woke up in a slurred jolt.

Kazune hugged Karin tighter protectively and she pushed against him trying to see what it was that startled them. I laughed hard as kazune and Karin looked at each other and blushed, I glomped Karin and squealed as I pulled her a bit away from kazune who got redder with anger.

Being possessive wasn't a crime but if you beat a friend to a pulp for hugging the girl of your hoped for future then there might be a problem...

I got up from my painful spot a smiled as kazune held Karin while glaring at me. I got up and snickered as I combed fingers through my hair.

"alrighty then kazuuune kun its okaaay because I already have a picture!" I yelled holding up a picture of Karin and kazune sleeping peacefully in each others arms.

They both blushed a bright red and looked at each other again. Which left me wondering what had happened to make them this way?

I put a finger on my chin in a thinking gesture before turning and leaving, or so they thought.

I hid and peeked through the door and watched them…

(kazune's p.o.v.)

I looked at Karin and blushed, when nishikiori left we automatically got closer and I hugged Karin while she cuddled up and nuzzled into my chest, we laid back down and she asked; "why do you think Michi took a picture of us?"

I was about to say something but then I didn't know what to say I just hugged Karin tighter before grabbing her and bringing her up to meet my kiss of reassurance.

Karin squeaked with surprise but ended up closing her eyes and kissing me back. We broke apart for air and I buried my face in her neck while telling her nishikiori was just being the annoying old him and the picture was just a picture.

I lifted my head and kissed karins cheek before moving to her forehead to kiss her there then I went down to the other cheek to do it again. She was blushing a beautiful red and it made me smile at her, she smiled back and unexpectedly kissed me on the lips and broke apart to giggle at my facial expression. I smiled again and practically tackled her to kiss her roughly she squirmed and laughed harder as we rolled about the bed trying to pin each other down in a game of wrestling.

I thought I was gonna win but she unexpectedly put both of her hands flat on my chest and pushed hard with all her strength and pinned me to the bed, she smiled at her victory and got off of me while laughing with her victory. I unexpectedly crashed into her from behind and pinned her face down in the sea of now tangled blankets. I got of and laughed a little when she got up in a dazed look.

I tackled her again but different this time I hugged her and told her how much I loved her.

(karins p.o.v.)

I was tackled by kazune again to be hugged closely and told how much he loved me.

It was kinda cute how he got flustered over me.

I hugged him back and smiled happily while snuggling sleepily in his chest again. I loved to hear his heart beat because it reminded me of how I almost lost him in that one battle with kirihiko karasuma, I remember what he said—that I was beautiful in the wedding gown and it made me look like a princess. I loved him for all that we were through, for teaching me how to fight as a goddess and teaching me how to let go of a past that was unhappy, one where I was alone and had a recently deceased cat and just one memento of her before kazune came along. A life with him made me want to cry so I stopped and came to the present to fall into another sleep in my future husbands arms.

(michi's p.o.v.)

I watched as they wrestled around and then fell asleep again before turning and walking out of the house. I smiled at how they were to be together for forever…

Huh…it feels as if that was already said…I paused for a moment before shrugging and continuing along with my bad ol' self…I held up the picture's I took of them playing around and falling asleep again in each others arms. But my favorite was one with kazune holding Karin like how I once saw professor kujyou hold suzuka.

It was all the right posture where kazune had his left arm around karins back and both her hands were on his chest and his right arm had her left wrist in his hand. Their faces were even correct, Karin was laughing and kazune smiling a peaceful, happy, hopeful smile.

I put the pictures away and remembered what I thought earlier…

PRANK!

And that's a wrap…per. This is now the end of this story, you voted you get it I am also gonna release one soon but it's a surprise…

Okay I'll tell, it's a little mermaid that is all kxk, once I get a few chapters done I'll post it because I know how frustrated I get when a REALLY good story is unfinished. =_=

Bye, bye! (gets carried off in a straight jacket).


End file.
